


love is for children

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is the child of war and destruction. Of smoke and blood. She is the Red Death in more ways than one.But here, in the Avengers Compound with her family all around her, Natasha has never felt more loved. More human.Maybe this isn't so bad after all.





	love is for children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a drabble. Natasha's ending really broke my heart, so I just had to write something about her. Definitely not the best work, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!

Natasha always lingered in the moment between calm and chaos, the moment she threw the first punch of a fight, or the moment her opponents just noticed she was there; the moment when they realized what was going on, that their day had gone south, when they began slowly drawing their guns or pointing or calling to warn their buddies.

She uses that moment to take a breath, to plan. Because every fight could very well be her last, and similarly the last of her teammates.

But here, from her seat on the barstool in the Avengers Compound, she doesn't have to do anything now but watch the scene unfold in front of her.

Tony is ruffling Peter's hair and laughing, Steve is busy fighting with Bucky and Sam over the remote, Clint is shooting Nerf darts at the target in the corner of the room, Thor and Bruce are debating on whether or not a famous actor is secretly an alien overlord on a foreign planet.

Everything is so _domestic._

And Natasha just watches, because in a world of darkness and violence, the only thing tethering her to reality is this. Her family. 

Natasha slides off the stool and turns toward the kitchen.

Chest light as the air filling it.

Hands finally still. No more red in her ledger. 

_(Make it count.) _

And she does. 


End file.
